


Cool For The Summer

by GunsIn_TheSummertime



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:03:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4961632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunsIn_TheSummertime/pseuds/GunsIn_TheSummertime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Alfred's birthday, so Ivan decides to dress up and surprise him. But the gift is something they both can enjoy. Birthday sex, one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cool For The Summer

“I can’t believe I’m wearing this.” **  
**

A sigh was heard in the room, as a man stood in front of a full-length mirror. He tapped his left foot, which was covered in white high heels. There was a slight sound from it hitting the hardwood floor, as the Russian hoped that he wouldn’t slip and fall on it tonight.

Ivan’s hand slowly went up and down the outfit he was wearing. A skin tight dress was wrapped around him, so tight that it almost made it tricky to breathe. It had an American flag, which fit today’s theme. It was simple and didn’t cost much, since he ordered it from a lingerie store a few weeks ago. The cotton fabric was soft, even if it clung to his hips and stomach in a way that made Ivan look slimmer.

“My ass looks great in this…”  He muttered to himself, happy at least that this was the outcome of his over the top appearance. He thought that showing off his curves was the main point of wearing a skin tight cocktail dress. The outfit made them look more round, sticking them out. It flattened his stomach, which made him run his hand down to feel it. Under the dress were white, lace panties, with little blue stars on them. The cheap, thin fabric barely kept his package in place. His member was visible through the tight dress, making a bit of a bulge over it. He found the lace panties a bit more comfortable than the dress, since the fabric was soft to the touch.

He ran his hands down his bare legs. They were smooth as well. The Russian had shaved most of his lower body this morning, trying to impress his partner as much as possible. His lover always commented on how nice it felt when his lower parts were shaved, which Ivan started doing out of habit to make him happy. Smooth ass and soft thighs usually lead to Alfred leaving hickeys and bite marks all over them.

Ivan’s finger trailed down to his upper thigh, rubbing against the skin. There was a light purple mark, that was a few days old. A memory of that filled his head, as he could almost feel Alfred gripping his legs, and hearing himself moan. Gasping, crying out, smirks, groans and slaps. Kissing, biting, sucking, groping and squeezing. All actions of making love he could never forget.

A light red grew on his cheeks, as a small smile appeared on his face. Excitement to do it again filled his mind, since that was the whole point of dressing in such a revealing outfit.

‘I look like some patriotic whore…’

His head turned to the door, thinking that it was time to open it. He had actually kicked Alfred out of the room before he had gotten dressed. It was suppose to be a surprise for his lover after all.

Alfred was standing outside his room, excited and nearly jumping to see his surprise. He had an idea of what Ivan was about to do, and couldn’t wait to see it. More so, he couldn’t wait to get his hands on it. It had been only over five minutes since Ivan needed to slip into the outfit, but it felt like forever.

Alfred always loved the surprises that Ivan did. He loved them in general, but when it involved his lover, there was nothing that would let him down. The Russian’s expression was priceless when he would give or do something for Alfred. His teeth would go over his bottom lip and bite it. His eyes would look scared, worried if Alfred wouldn’t be pleased. The expression would melt into joy when the American would kiss and hug him, showing that he was indeed happy.

'I can’t wait to get my hands on him.’

Alfred knew that Ivan was putting something on for him, and he also knew that while he’d probably look hot in it, he’d be ripping it off soon.

“Hey baby, you almost ready in there?”

The Russian turned his head at the door. He could hear the eagerness in his lover’s voice, since he was an impatient one. Taking in a breath that went through his lungs, he nodded and slowly walked over. His heels tapped against the wood, while his fingers went over to grasp the doorknob. Swinging it open, Ivan stood tall to show off what he had put on.

The sight in front of him made his jaw drop. His eyes went wide, looking up and down his lover. He stood still not moving anything but his eyes. Something started to grow in Alfred’s pants, making them tighter.

Ivan’s expression turned into a worried one. Just like usual, he bit his lip, eyes not meeting Alfred’s, and looking to the floor. He shifted his weight, not sure if Alfred’s shocked look was one that was pleased or one that wasn’t impressed with the sight in front of him.

Before Ivan could ask if he liked it, Alfred wrapped his hands around his waist and lifted him up. The Russian’s hands went to hold on to his shoulder while he was up in the air. A small sound escaped from his lips, as Alfred held him up high while walking to their bed. The American carried him as if he was weightless. He was strong, no doubt, even more than he looked. It was a natural talent he was born with, and situations like this was when he’d show it off.

Alfred threw him on the bed, making his lover bounce a few times on the mattress. The bed shook but stopped as Alfred laid himself on top of him. His hands went on each side of Ivan, as he leaned down to kiss him.

His smooches were hungry and rough, as if he hadn’t kissed him in ages. His hands traveled up and down his body, grabbing and squeezing everything. Thighs, hips, ass, sides, arms, everything was being touched quickly. His smooth body was being rough-handled, but the Russian couldn’t complain. He liked it, he craved it, while some nights Ivan wanted gentle kisses and rubs, other times Alfred could save the making love for later and skip to movements of fast-hip thrusting and hair pulling. Although, a little mix of both in a night wasn’t a bad idea to him either.

Wrapping his arms around Alfred’s neck, he pulled him closer and kissed back, then letting out a gasp when Alfred’s mouth went towards his neck. The gasping turned into moans, since it was the most sensitive part of his body. His legs tensed up and wrapped around Alfred’s waist. Kisses and bites made him cry out, since going at his neck or eating his ass was the two fastest ways to get the Russian to melt in his arms.

Breaths escaped his lips, his chest going up and down in desperate pants. A memory from an earlier lovemaking session came to mind. Alfred had gotten on top of Ivan, and for over half an hour, he kissed and sucked at his neck. He rocked his hips against Ivan’s, making his cock grow from friction. Towards the end, Ivan was pretty much a puddle under him, moaning and begging to be touched more, and to come. Alfred had a cocky grin on his face, and then made him beg for it.

It was as if Alfred was thinking about that night right now, since he was smirking and moving his hips in the same motion. He lifted his head, looking Ivan in the eye.

“You like that?” He whispered, already knowing the answer.

“Yeah…”

His weak voice was rewarded with another kiss, which then Alfred lifted up his arms and looked down at him. He had a big smile on his face, his heart beating through his chest, along with his cock pressing against his pants. The American’s eyes trailed down to Ivan’s panties, since his dress was now hiked up.

“You look fucking beautiful, like really god damn sexy, like Jesus! I’m so happy!” Alfred’s face beamed with joy, as he jumped on the bed a few times, just like an excited child. He was excited though, the person he loved most was dressed up all for him. It made him so pleased when Ivan would do things to impress him, such as this. He knew that Ivan was a bit insecure about himself, and that doing things like this was hard. But when he went out and tried to do it, Alfred had no other feeling but glee and sexual excitement in response.

“Hey, baby, can I please take a picture? Please! You just look so fucking great I wanna keep it!” Alfred’s grin was still present, since it couldn’t keep the joy inside. He was so thankful that he had such an amazing partner.

Ivan was perfect to him, even if Ivan didn’t think the same way about himself.

Alfred was like an excited puppy, with wide eyes and a lot of energy. His hands traveled to his pocket where he pulled out his phone, hoping that his lover would say yes.

If Ivan wasn’t already panting and red from all the kisses and touches, he’d be even redder. His heart started to flutter from all the sweet words and Alfred’s reaction to him. This is why he did all of this, to make his lover happy. To see the grins and growls he’d make at him once Ivan would get all dressed up. The corners of his lips went up, turning into a sweet smile.

“Thank you so much…” He panted, looking him in the eyes. “I’m glad you like it… And yes you may…” Ivan got a little nervous when Alfred took photos of him, but it was his birthday so he’d let him take as many as he wanted.

Alfred pointed to him while he held his phone up, shaking his hand. “Stay still! Don’t pose! You’re perfect like that!” He unlocked the screen and started to take a few pictures, the clicking noise was heard in the room. Thinking that the photos were downright sexy, he came up with another idea. Putting down the phone, he put his hands on Ivan’s waist, flipping him over. Pulling his ass up and pushing his head down, he snapped a photo of his exposed panties. Ivan made a little noise, knowing that the next ones were going to be even more dirty.

He pulled down his panties, then giving his cheek a slap. It turned the pale skin red. Snapping a photo, he then took his free hand, putting it in between his ass cheeks. Spreading his fingers, he exposed his lover’s entrance, which he gladly took a photo of.

Smirking really big, he buried his face in his ass, giving a lick to his hole. While holding the phone up, he took a picture of him eating Ivan out.

That’d probably be his new screensaver.

While he was doing this Ivan was a blushing mess under the pillows. He could tell that the photos Alfred was taking were naughty, and that he’ll be pretty embarrassed once he sees them. But it made his lover happy, and he had to admit that he enjoyed all the compliments that Alfred gave him once he showed them. Being told 'You’re so sexy!’, 'You’re so gorgeous!’ by his loved one made him start to like the attention.

Throwing down his phone, he continued to lick at his hole. His tongue started to lap, as his hands gripped each of his ass cheeks, spreading them wide. Alfred’s wet tongue went down from his balls and up to his hole, back and forth. Ivan started to shake, gripping the bedsheets. The Russian tensed up around his tongue, letting out soft pants. Blood rushed down to his cock, making it harder.

His legs had trouble staying still, so Alfred had to hold them down so he could keep lapping. He kept groping and squeezing his ass and thighs, adoring the squishy feeling under his hands. Everything about this was hot to him. Ivan’s pants and moans, his begs for more, his flushed face.

Alfred’s teeth went over to one of the cheeks, pressing down on it. Ivan tensed up, his legs trying to squirm from the mix of pleasure and pain. His fingers curled around the bed sheets more, pulling them while he tried to stay still. He bit down on his lip, finally releasing a moan from them. The Russian whined, crying out while Alfred started to suck on the mark he had left. His tongue circled around it, the making a purple mark. Hickeys on his lover’s ass cheeks were one of his favorites.

“Alfred…” Ivan gasped in a shaky tone, trying to get his words out. “Do you want me to suck you off…?” He asked, turning his head over so he could try and see Alfred. While he liked his lover putting in time to please him, it was his day to focus on Alfred.

He shook his head, giving a smack on his ass. “I’m good like this.” He said, still licking and lapping away. Ivan had trouble speaking, his moans leaving his lips so often and fast.

“Are… Are you sure? It’s your birthday… It’s suppose to be about you…” The Russian whined, lifting himself up by his elbows.

“If we’re gonna be honest here, I could just please you all night and make you come, and I’d be okay with that.” Alfred shrugged, being completely truthful as he sucked on his upper thigh. Hearing his lover’s cries and whines for more were sometimes enough to get him off mentally. The reaction Ivan gave was sometimes enough to where he didn’t need to touch himself, he was just fine with making him melt.

“But… But… It’s not fair… Let me suck you off, come on…” Ivan whined as he pulled away from Alfred, which caused him pout when his mouth wasn’t in between his ass cheeks anymore. Ivan’s legs were still shaky, as nearly rolled over off the bed when he sat up.

“Let’s sixty-nine, so we both have fun.”

Panting, Ivan nodded and crawled on top of him. Looking down on his lap, his hands went to his belt, undoing it. Pulling it off, he threw it on the floor, making a sharp noise once the metal hit the hardwood floor. His fingers pulled down his zipper and undid the button, finally being able to grab and free his cock.

Wrapping his hand around it, he started to stroke it, feeling the soft skin under his palm. Leaning in, he planted a kiss on the base and worked his way up. Smooches were given while he went up and down, giving his fingers to stroke the side he wasn’t kissing. Alfred let out a groan, pleased that he was getting some contact out of him.

Alfred hooked his arms around Ivan’s upper thighs, trailing kisses up them. His lips meeting one his ass cheeks, he opened his mouth and gave a hard bite. Ivan’s reaction was releasing a yelp, tensing up from the pain. Alfred laughed, licking and kissing over the mark he had just made. Ivan whined, as he could feel the smirk under his kisses.

“Ouch! That hurt…”

“Shut up.” Alfred joked, leaning in and giving a kiss on his entrance, then a hard lick. Ivan was about give a smart response back, but once he felt the pleasure of Alfred returning his affection, he kept quiet. He hummed happily, his lips wrapping around the tip of his lovers cock. His tongue rubbed against his slit, starting off slow. He heard Alfred groan again, liking the sound of it. Ivan started to bob his head, taking in his large member. The side of his cock rubbed against his tongue as he started to suck, pumping the shaft. His free hand went to his balls, massaging them with his finger tips.

He felt the tip hit the back of his throat, holding his head still for a moment. Alfred started to thrust his hips into his mouth, as Ivan tried his best to stay still and take it. Gripping the bed sheets and pulling away, he panted as he nuzzled the base of his cock.

“Mm, fuck baby.” Alfred cursed, the deep throating making his cock twitch. To thank Ivan, his lips went to his hole, covering while he started to lap. His lips started to move in a kissing motion, while his tongue pressed up against his entrance. The tip circled around it, trying to tease Ivan a bit. The Russian responded by shaking his ass in his face, his chub jiggling against his skin. Alfred smirked and freed his hand, delivering a smack on his right cheek.

“Ah…” Ivan moaned, liking the hit. His lips went to the tip, pumping his shaft as he returned to kissing and licking it. Slipping it back in, he kept moaning, causing Alfred to feel the vibrations. He lifted his hips up, letting his cock go deeper into his throat. Alfred started to rub his sides sensually, his hands traveling up and down, and then returning to his ass to give them another squeeze.

His tongue circled around his hole, making Ivan tense up again. He felt the blood rush to his cock, as he was desperate to have it touched. If Ivan wasn’t so busy with jerking him off or massaging his balls, he would have been stroking himself already.

Both of them had feelings of pleasure that kept them going. There was soft groaning from Alfred, while Ivan gave small pants and moans. Each time one of them made a sound of being pleased, it made the other want to try harder. The Russian bobbed his head faster, making his lover curse under his breath. Alfred gave longer licks and smacked his ass, winning a gasp from Ivan.

Alfred’s thumb went up and started to stroke his hole, wanting a whine out of him. Getting one, he smirked, knowing what was on Ivan’s mind. He had a feeling that the Russian was aching for a bit of penetration. Already knowing his lover well, he voiced his needs. “Want me to start fingering you?”

“Mhm…” Ivan agreed, his voice weak. He pulled away, climbing off the bed. Going over to grab supplies, he nearly fell over, since his legs were a bit shaky. Alfred chuckled, thinking it was cute.

“Hey baby, can you grab a tie of mine?”

Having an idea of what he was going to use them for, Ivan nodded. His hands went to the dresser, grabbing one of his black ties. Closing it, he went to the next one, finding a condom and some lube. Ivan chose to take his time, wanting to tease his lover a bit.

Since his dress was hiked up, his ass was clearly visible. Alfred grinned at the sight, wanting to put his hands on him. He started to slowly stroke himself, thinking of what he was going to do next to him. He couldn’t take his eyes off the red skin, that had new marks. Bites and hickeys, left from him sucking and licking his love.

“What’s taking so long?” He whined, raising a brow at him. The Russian responded with swaying his hips slowly, back and forth. His finger drew circles on top of the brown wood dresser, smirking back at him. He was taking his time, enjoying being difficult for the moment.

“Nothing… I’m just picking the right condom…” His voice was smooth, as he started to poke fun at him. “Hmm… Small or extra-small… I don’t know which is better…”

Alfred chuckled, rolling his eyes back at him. “Oh, fuck off.” He replied, but smiling at his joke. Ivan gave a giggle, finally grabbing everything and walking over. Throwing it on the bed, he rejoined the arms of his strong American man.

Ivan got right on top of him, laying on his chest. Alfred wrapped his arms around him, rubbing his back as he welcomed him with a kiss. The smooch was gentle and sweet, making Ivan whine when Alfred pulled away. Once he saw his hands go for the lube, Ivan sat up to give him some room. Uncapping it, he squirted some on his fingers. Using his free hand to snap it closed, he gently put it to the side.

Once he was done, Ivan leaned back in, nuzzling his neck. Alfred rubbed his fingers together, wanting to warm up the lube before he touched his partner. Feeling ready, his hand travelled to Ivan’s ass, rubbing against his hole. He hooked his free arm around his waist, finally going in for a kiss.

Ivan felt safe in his embrace, as if Alfred was protecting him. The warm hug felt even better once one of his fingers worked it’s way inside him. The Russian gave a happy whine, as Alfred started to slowly thrust it. His other hand was tight around his waist, wanting to relax him as much as possible.

Kissing his neck, he whispered into his ear in a hushed voice. “Talk to me.” He asked, wanting to hear his sweet voice. Having romantic chats during sex was something they both enjoyed. The giggles would fill the room when one of said something silly. Gasping would be heard when someone said something sexy.

“What do you wanna talk about…?” Ivan softly asked, rubbing his covered chest. His button down shirt still hadn’t been undone, which was a problem the Russian wanted to solve. Ivan slowly sat up, wanting to make sure Alfred could adjust his hand, so his fingers wouldn’t slip out.

Having a good straddle on his waist, he started to undo the top button. He took his time with each, smirking down at him. His fingers would rub the skin of his chest slowly, feeling it under his palm. Getting to the last button, he pulled his shirt open, taking in the sight in front of him. His cock twitched at the sight of his chest. It wasn’t a doubt how attractive Ivan found Alfred. The strong muscles, soft sun kissed skin, sculpted body.

“We can talk about how fucking hot you are.” Ivan growled, leaning back down to kiss him. After hearing the compliment, Alfred smirked under the smooch as he returned it. He focused on fingering him faster, which caused Ivan to twitch a bit. Humming into the kiss, he was glad to have more contact.

“Mm… I love you so much…” Ivan purred into his ear. His hand rubbed Alfred’s cheek as he whispered. The Russian could feel his heavy breathing, a reaction to him dirty and sweet talking him. Alfred started to move his finger faster, causing Ivan to tense up. He let out a whine once Alfred slipped in another finger. He moved them in a scissoring motion, making the Russian gasp softly.   

He turned his head to look Ivan in the eyes. His free hand rubbed his ass cheek, feeling the soft skin. Giving a small smile, they both started to laugh. It was as if they had their own secret code. Certain glances meant something to them. They didn’t need to speak to show what was on each other’s mind.

The room was filled by their whispers. Hushed voices as they would slightly giggle at each other’s comments. Ivan was rubbing his chest, and Alfred rubbed his back while fingering him. Ivan let out a small moan, getting more eager to be filled up once another finger slipped into him.

He knew he didn’t want to rush Alfred while stretching him out. Taking his time and making sure it wouldn’t hurt was the best idea. If they didn’t take enough time, it wouldn’t be as pleasurable. Especially with Alfred’s size.

“I should’ve used the vibrator. Would of been more fun. I love the way it makes you squirm.”

“Hush it…” Ivan whined, with a desperate voice. He was joking however, it was just how Alfred talked sometimes that would make him flush. His face was already red from the passionate touches and kisses. The Russian’s cock lacked contact, which was something he was eager for at the moment.

The back talking won Ivan a hard slap on his ass, making him jump. He groaned, liking how it left a sting. There was something enjoyable to him when his ass was spanked during sex. As if he was being punished, but in a sexy, fun way. He’d ask for more, but he had a feeling that Alfred planned on doing more of it later.

The American’s fingers pulled out, feeling that he was finally ready. His hands trailed up to his sides, rubbing them gently. Turning his head to him, he kissed his cheek. “Mm, put the condom for me?” He asked, already knowing the answer.

Ivan nodded, pulling away from as he grabbed the condom and lube. Sitting near his waist, he started to stroke his cock, feeling the hard member under his palm. Leaning down, he kissed the tip, wanting to suck it for a bit. His lips wrapped around it, as his tongue pressed against the slit.

Alfred threw his head back in a groan, lifting his hips a bit. The wetness of Ivan’s mouth made him tense up, his cock twitching in his mouth. His hand went to Ivan’s hair, gripping it hard. He enjoyed the feeling of Alfred pulling and grabbing it. Especially when he did it trying to shove his cock deeper down his throat.

Alfred pushed Ivan’s head down, the rest of his cock slipping inside of his warm, wet mouth. The Russian started to breathe up his nose, trying to keep his head still. His hands gripped Alfred’s strong thighs, starting to moan since he could feel his own cock get hard from this. The vibrations of his groans made Alfred curse, as he pulled up Ivan’s head.

Ivan gasped, giving a smile when he looked over to him. Winking, he kept kissing the sides of his shaft. The feeling of Alfred’s large member down his throat made him shiver. He was eager to please him, and if he could, he’d suck it for much longer than a few minutes. It was all his, and he was rather proud of it. He was the only one who could stroke, suck and lick it.

Finally pulling his mouth away, his hands traveled to the condom. Ivan ripped the plastic, taking out the latex. Placing it on the tip of his cock, he rolled it down, taking his time. Alfred lifted his hips a bit in a reaction to his touch, having an eager grin on his face.

“Straddle my hips, but backwards.” He commanded, watching Ivan closely. He wanted to witness every movement from his lover. Alfred’s eyes trailed up and down his body, while Ivan positioned himself just how he told him. Enjoying how willingly the Russian was being at the moment, he ached for more. Leaning in the grab the lube, he quickly squirted it on his cock. Rubbing it all over his shaft, his hand went to the cotton sheets, wiping the extra left on his hand.

“Mm… Come on, hurry…” Ivan whined, a bit desperate at this point. Already a bit sweaty from all the teasing and touching, he was eager to go further. Smirking, Alfred slapped his backside, liking the sharp sound that followed.

“I thought _I_ was the one who was suppose to give orders?”

Chuckling, he watched Ivan lift up his hips. Placing the tip of his cock against his entrance, he slowly slipped it inside his lover. Alfred let out a groan, enjoying the tight feeling around his member. He waited a moment for Ivan to get used to it, trying to hold back on thrusting his hips.

Gasping, Ivan leaned down on the bed. His chest and face against the sheets, right in the middle of Alfred’s legs. His ass was raised up, as he slowly started to move his hips. Feeling the tip of Alfred’s cock brush against his spot, he gasped. Taking in a deep breath, he nuzzled his face into the bed.

Lifting and lowering his hips, he started to go a bit faster. Alfred watched carefully, finding the sight in front of him sexy. Seeing his lover fuck himself with his cock caused him to growl. Running his fingers up and down Ivan’s smooth thighs, he delivered a hard smack. It was a signal for Ivan to work on his speed, which he did.

“You’re so fucking hot…” He groaned, smirking on how Ivan’s tight entrance was stretched out just for him. The Russian’s legs were already shaking a bit, as he tried his best to keep up with the pace. He moved his ass up and down by himself, doing all the work to show off and please him. It was getting a bit more tricky, as the pleasure started to make him more weak. Every time Alfred’s cock hit the sensitive spots of his insides, it became harder not to melt.

“Heh… I better be…” Ivan said back in the weak voice, letting out a chuckle. A part of him wanted to lean in a give him a kiss, but it wasn’t do able in their current position. Noticing Ivan’s legs were trembling more, Alfred started to thrust his hips. Happy that he was finally able to move and have some control, he raised the pace.

His fingers wrapped around the smooth skin of Ivan’s waist. Trying to pull them up, he hinted that he wanted his lover to sit up straight. Complying to his wishes, he lifted his shoulders and straighten out his spine. Just when he did, Alfred slammed himself inside of him. A sharp sound escaped his lips, as he tensed around his cock. It caused a wave of pleasure through the both of them, as the pair released sounds of enjoyment.

Alfred jerked his hips up and down, adoring how Ivan was starting to bounce on his cock. Raising his hand, he gave a hard spank to his ass cheek. The American repeated the action, noticing how Ivan tensed up around him each time. His lover’s once pale skin had a bit of color, a red tint spreading across his ass. It was a reward in Alfred’s opinion, as he couldn’t help how his cock got hard from the sight of Ivan being marked up.

Ivan enjoyed the hits, and how they gave a slight feeling of pain. His heart was racing as he started to bounce harder. The sound of his ass slapping against his cock filled the room, along with their moans.

Wrapping his fingers around Alfred’s upper thighs for support, he started to grind. Working his hips back and forth, his arms began to shake. Trying to keep stable, he was barely able too. The constant brushing against his spot made him a weak mess.

“Y-You like that?” Ivan asked in a panting voice, trying to get approval from his lover.

“Fuck yeah!” Alfred gasped, giving a hard smack on Ivan’s ass cheek. He tensed around his cock again, causing a wave of pleasure down Alfred’s legs. Grabbing the Russian’s waist again, he went back on slamming his cock inside of him. He wanted his lover to scream louder, which he was rewarded with once he went faster.

Bouncing on top of him again, he threw back his head. Ivan ran his fingers through his messy hair, moans leaving his lips every second. His chest went up and down as he panted, and his face was red with a flush. Pleasure was building up inside of him, as he couldn’t stop trembling.

Wanting to change positions, Alfred finally stopped. He let go of Ivan’s soft waist, panting and trying to catch his breath. His fingers went to gaze Ivan’s back lightly, trying to give his love a little break to relax. Once he heard Ivan’s breath start to calm down, he gave a hard slap to his ass. It caused Ivan to whine and tense up a bit in surprise.

“Get off… And get on your hands and knees for me, baby…” Alfred commanded, trying to get his voice to have a strong tone. Nodding softly, Ivan slowly pulled his ass off his cock. Going over to the side of Alfred’s legs, he waited for him to move so he could get in the position he wanted. The American quickly sat up, watching as Ivan got on his hands and knees. He grabbed the lube right next to him, uncapping the tube. Pouring some into his hand, his fingers ran down his cock, applying more.

Ivan’s arms were shaking, and he could barely hold himself up. Giving up on that, he laid his head on the mattress, giving his arms a break. His ass still up in the air, he waited for Alfred to make the next move. His cock was throbbing, a pulse going through it, and he wanted to touch it. Just before he could, his lover’s voice rose.

“Put your hands behind your back.” Alfred told, leaning to the side as he grabbed the tie that he made Ivan get. Getting on his knees and behind him, he viewed the sight in front of him. Ivan’s tight dress was hiked up, revealing his ass and some of his waist. The American had a feeling that he was probably going to use it as something to pull on.

The Russian’s shaking arms went behind his back, already having an idea of what his lover was going to do. Excitement went through his body as Alfred wrapped the tie around his wrist, tying it tight. The American took his cock and started to rub the tip against his hole. Having a smirk, he enjoyed the sounds of Ivan whining from his teasing.

“Al… Come on…” Ivan whined, getting desperate. In a needy voice, he started to beg. “Please put it in…”

“Since you said it nicely.” Alfred replied, pushing the tip inside of Ivan slowly. Once he was in, the Russian let out a sigh of relief, while his partner groaned. The feeling of tightness around his cock returned, making him want to go back with the quick hip thrusting.

But instead, he bent over, his hands rubbing Ivan’s under arms. Giving soft kissing to his neck, he whispered sweet words into his ear.

“Mm… You’re so good to me, baby…”

“You’re welcome…” Ivan hummed as he smiled, returning the affection. Enjoying the praise, he let Alfred kiss and suck on his neck, his soft lips making him gasp.

“I tell you have perfect you are, right?”

Ivan nodded, giving a little laugh as Alfred started to tickle his sides. Chuckles filled the room as they started to lightly chat. The American gave him encouraging words and gentle kisses, while Ivan smiled returned them back. He started to grind his hips against Ivan, making his lover moan from the feeling of pleasure.

“So beautiful… And it’s all mine…” He growled, giving a final kiss on his back as he sat up. His hands went to rub his ass, feeling the soft skin under his fingertips. Slapping the left cheek, he felt it jiggle under his palm. Liking the red marks, he did it again to the right cheek, chuckling at Ivan’s reaction.

“Say you’re all mine.”

“I’m all yours…” Ivan replied, feeling Alfred wrap his hands around his waist. The American returned to moving his hips, having a tight grip to his sides. The feeling of Alfred filling him up again made him kick his legs a bit. The position he was in made him completely helpless, but that’s what made it exciting.

Alfred couldn’t lie that he got off on how Ivan was at the moment. His hands tied behind his back, his body shaking and willing to submit. The way Ivan moaned when he just wanted his lover to go faster. The whole scene made him more aggressive, as he started to rock his hips faster. Groaning, he threw back his head.

“The way your ass slaps against my cock is driving me crazy…”

Smacking one of his cheeks, his hands went over to his shoulders. Leaning in and pinning them down, and started to slam into him. Ivan’s moans got louder since Alfred’s cock was brushing against his spot more. His legs kicked a bit, the pleasure increasing since his lover got rougher. The friction made them both of needy for more.

Sweat dripped down his body, as Alfred’s hand traveled to the top of Ivan’s head. Grabbing a fist full of hair, he yanked the Russian up, pulling him so he could growl in his ear. His free hand rose above his ass, giving a hard smack as he commanded.

“Same my name.”

_Slap!_

_“Say it!”_

Yelping from his hair being pulled, along with the spanking, he quickly replied. “Alfred, oh god, Alfred, please!” He exclaimed, his whole body trembling as his lover was slamming into him.

The ego boost Ivan gave him only made him faster, the sound of skin slapping filled the room. From the quick hip thrust, to the repeating hits on Ivan’s ass. The Russian at this point was crying out loudly, his whole body feeling the pleasure. He bit his lip, trying to hold back some sounds, but at the end failed.

Growling again, Alfred gave a hard bite on his lover’s neck, making him scream. Still having a grip on his hair, he tightened it. His hand went back to slapping his ass, over and over again, while he thrusted his hips in a fast motion. Ivan started to beg for more, liking the sharp pain.

“Spank me again!”

Complying to his love, he gave a harsh slap to his ass cheek. His hand was starting to hurt from all the hits, but the American was so in the moment that he couldn’t care less. Ivan loved the burn he felt on his ass, asking for more. Giving happy moans each time, Alfred had so issue with giving his lover what he wanted.

“You wanna come?”

Nodding, Ivan started to beg, wanting it more than anything at this point. Alfred let go of his hair, and wrapped his fingers around his neck. His free hand went to his cock, quickly stroking it.

Holding him up by the neck, and finally jerking him off, a knotted feeling started in his lower abdomen. His ass being drilled, with Alfred’s cock brushing against his spot, along with the stroking finally sent him over the edge. Letting out a loud scream, he tensed up. Waves of pleasure went through his whole body, out his cock, along with his lower legs. His chest went up and down, his breathing fast. His jaw dropped as moans and cries left his lips. Ivan’s entire body was shaking, as he was unable to pull away. Come squirted on to the bedsheets, while a bit got on Alfred’s hand.

The American however was groaning in his lover’s ear, still having a hold to his neck. Tightening his grip, he slammed into him as he came. His cock twitched inside of Ivan, while his legs tensed up. His lips were at the Russians ear, letting out hot air from his panting. The pleasure through his cock made him shake, and once he hit his peak, he let out a yell. Nearly choking Ivan as he tensed up, he gave his red ass a final hard hit, along with one final hard slam. It made his lover scream, which was music to the Americans ears. He also for a moment cut off Ivan’s breath, not noticing with how strong his grip was.

Ivan’s eyes rolled in the back of his head, as he finally started to relax. The intense orgasm made him weak, and he collapsed on the bed once Alfred let go. Loud panting was heard, as he tried to catch his from the love-making session, along with being sort of choked. He nuzzled the bed sheets, his body trembling slightly.

Alfred felt dizzy for a moment, so he shook his head a to get him back into focus. Leaning down to plant a kiss on his back, he finally pulled out of his cock. Quickly taking off the condom with shaking hands, he leaned to the side and threw it in the small trash can near their bed. Going back to his Russian, he untied his hands and threw the tie off to the floor.

Ivan had melted into a post-orgasm puddle, his body still shaking a bit, along with his ass still high on the air. Once Alfred laid on top of him and kissed his neck, he slowly started to sink back on the bed.

Alfred smiled as he kissed his cheek, still panting a bit. He wanted to tell Ivan how amazing that felt, and sweet talk him. Cuddling with him, his hands ran down Ivan’s body. Giving his ear a nip, he noticed the red marks around his love’s neck. His heart started to sink, as a guilty feeling went through his stomach.

“Hey baby, did I grip your neck to hard…? I’m so sorry… I didn’t mean to do that…”

Pouting, he gave his lover more kisses as he rubbed his sides. Ivan shook his head, trying to reassure him that he was alright. He knew that Alfred sometimes forgot how strong he was. It also didn’t feel to bad either, but he was to embarrassed to admit that the choking turned him on.

“It’s fine…! It didn’t hurt… Don’t worry…”

Trying to make it up, Alfred kept giving him soft rubs and smooches. Grinning, he whispered into his ear.

“That was really fucking awesome… Thanks baby…”

Ivan hummed in response cuddling closer to him. He took Alfred’s hand, giving it a kiss as he held it. He wished he had better words to say, but at the moment his brain was somewhere else. Still in his own phrase from the intense love-making, it was hard to come up with the proper words in English. After a bit, he finally spoke up and did.

“Mm… I love you, a lot. More than you’d know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr, king-russia


End file.
